Take Everything
by lonely king
Summary: Kanba would never let Himari die, no matter what the consequence was. kanba/himari princess of crystal


Title: Take Everything

Pairing: kanba/himari(princess of crystal)

Rating: T

A/N: You can't tell me this isn't canon, you just can't. Also, it was past midnight when I wrote this. Drabblet. Minor spoilers.

* * *

><p>"Let's initiate the survival strategy."<p>

Her whispers, so close, too close, sweeping the fringes of his burgundy red hair away from the edge of his ear. Her fingers were gripping with an almost desperate grasp onto his bare shoulders. He could smell the frail and oh so lovely scent of sweet apples from her creamy brown hair. He damned himself ten times over for the shiver of a thrill that licked at his spine. He swallowed. This was the only way wasn't it? For Himari's sake.

Soft small mounds pressed against his chest and he gasped, he cursed his wavering self-control. Himari. Himari. Himari. Kanba repeated her name like a love-sick mantra hoping it would bring back some sense. For Himari's sake. For her… but this wasn't her. This wasn't her… this was… that stupid hat.

Her cold fingers (cold, why were they cold? Himari was always such a warm darling… but this wasn't Himari…) slowly swept down from his shoulders, tracing the toned flesh on his arms, past his elbow. She coquettishly brushed her fingertips against his bare palm, moving to barely trace her nails against the softer flesh of his wrist. He could feel her other arm snake around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together. She was trembling.

Kanba's bright green eyes widened, his vision filled with the nonsensical world of pink and flying penguins and he was certain he just saw a stray rocket shoot by. His chest was heaving, he could feel hers heaving too. Himari's body and the person who was not Himari was trembling violently, her shocking magenta pink eyes were scrunched tight as she arched her back and gasped. Kanba tried to keep his eyes from wandering down (Himari. Himari. Himari) but his eyes betrayed him and soon he found himself cupping that pale mound and squeezing experimentally. Vivid pink snapped open and glared. Kanba could do little else but look away and trace his hand away from her chest up to her shoulder.

She pushed him down, effortlessly, and pinned his wrists with those tiny delicate hands. His green eyes caught hers and he was trapped, caged in by those impassive bright eyes. She glanced down to his chest and he followed her gaze, still keeping the peripherals of his vision gazing somewhere along that bare body. He shivered as she placed her hand at his chest. A whimper escaped his clenched teeth as her slim hands breached the flesh and into the core of red that pulsed and beat where his heart should be.

It was painful and through his scrunched eyes he could see the distaste on her pretty face. (Himari, no don't… look like that) Kanba groaned again, her fingers pressing deeper into the core, taking his life, taking her price. She recoiled at his cry of pain and moved back, fingers twitching in a lapse of uncertainty.

"No." Kanba croaked, tears pooling and slipping from his eyes as he blinked away the pain. He grabbed her hand and pulled it back inside, to the red core, to his life.

"Take it. Take everything. You have to… keep Himari alive." Kanba's voice was strained but determined. He would never let Himari die, no matter the consequence to him. Himari couldn't die. Green eyes stared up at the princess's pink ones, a momentary spasm of uncertainty crossing those cold depths. Kanba wondered if it was his sister behind that expression or this woman who had taken over her fragile body. But the moment passed and she flung her body closer to his, skin pressing against skin and on his unbuttoned shirt and pants. And skin. Smooth, perfect… Himari.

Himari, who wasn't Himari right now, leaned up, brushing her cheek against his, eyes carefully gauging his reaction. Her eyes were lidded now, heavy and dark. Her pale cheeks were tinged rosy and lips drawing… closer…. And…and…

Kanba closed his eyes, hands unconsciously rising up to grasp the back of Himari's neck, drawing them closer and closer still. He could feel her breath, brushing strands of hair against his cheek and warm puffs against the shell of his ear. Her lips ghosted his.

"Let's initiate… the survival strategy."


End file.
